Damian Wayne To The Principal's Office
by Batfamily2001
Summary: Damian is sent to the Principal's office after exchanging some choice words with a girl who has a crush on him. He then texts his father that he where he is, and to say Bruce isn't happy is an understatement.
1. Chapter 1

Damian sits in the hard wooden desk, and stares down at his phone, bored. The teacher is going over basic multiplication and division with fractions. The teacher sees he's not paying attention and calls him, "Damian, what's the answer to number four?"

Damian looks up at the board. "Two and three fifths," he answers nonchalantly. The teacher doesn't bother him further.

Why father had to put him in a school is beyond him. He knows everything anyway. In fact, he's certainly smarter than the woman teaching. She probably doesn't even know how to disarm a bomb. Or how to properly create a smoke grenade. Yeah, he shouldn't be here.

He is pulled out of the game he is playing on his phone, when he feels the kid next to him tap his shoulder. "What?" Damian hisses at the person next to him. The boy doesn't say anything only points to a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair, a couple of seats away, and gives Damian a folded up piece of paper.

Damian curiously unfolds the paper and checks to see what it reads. The penmanship is actually above average for such an intellectually inferior person. He quietly reads the note aloud. "Do you think I'm pretty?" He reads confused. Then he looks at the boxes to check. 'Yes' or 'No'.

Peaking up from the note, he looks over his shoulder at the girl, who is giving him a wide toothy smile. He looks her up and down. She's wearing a the dress shirt that the school requires, but it's unusually tight and a couple buttons are undone, plus she took off her sweater earlier. He looks closely and thinks about how, 'It really empasizes her… Nevermind,' he thinks. She's also wearing knee high socks. He realizes he's been staring at her legs too long, so he looks back at the note. Thinking about what to say, the bell rings though cutting his thoughts off.

He gets up from his seat, not caring that the teacher didn't dismiss him. 'The bells are there for a reason,' he thinks. When he is out the door, and walking toward his next period class, the girl stops him. "So, do you have an answer?" She asks leaning suggestively against his next class's door frame.

"Prostitution isn't a good business to get into," Damian tells her feeling uncomfortable by her pose.

Her face turns a bright shade of red, and she slaps him across the face. "How dare you!" She screams embarrassment evident on her face. She storms off in the opposite direction, while everyone stares at Damian.

Someone comes up to him and whispers, "Did you turn down the hottest girl in school?" 

"No," Damian remarks, "I gave her professional advice."

"Which was?" the boy asks interested.

"Not to go into prostitution," Damian answers seriously. The other kid looks at him amused and confused at the same time, but walks away.

As Damian is about to walk into his classroom, over the loudspeaker the principal announces, "Damian Wayne to the Principal's Office. Now!"

Damian lets out an exaggerated sigh and changes course, heading towards the Principal's Office, he knows his way by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce looks around at the board of directors as Lucius proposes a new business strategy. Everything seems to be going great, until he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He inhales deeply and slyly looks at his phone underneath the table.

The name on the phone isn't a good sign. Damian. The text reads, 'Father, I need you to pick me up from school.'

Bruce looks around making sure no one notices him on his phone. When he sees that nobody is looking at him, he texts back, 'Damian I'm in the middle of a meeting, plus your school doesn't get out for another hour and a half.'

He puts his phone back in his pocket and redirects his attention back to the meeting. After an entire minute of fully paying attention his phone buzzes again. This time he swears that the person next to him heard it. 'Yes well, the teachers are all imbecilic idiots, who don't understand common sense.'

'Great, he's in the principal's office again,' Bruce thinks to himself. He types his response, and looks up from his phone, to be greeted by the faces of all the men and women around the table looking at him.

"Mr. Wayne, is all this boring you?" One of the men at the table asks.

Bruce closes his eyes trying to mask his anger at his youngest son. "No, I'm very sorry. Something occurred at my son's school. I need to go pick him up." Bruce begins standing from seat and declares, "I really am sorry," and walks out the glass door. Pressing the button of the elevator, the doors open and he begins heading down to the parking garage.

He checks his phone as the elevator descends, and sees that his two youngest sons are arguing. 'Tim, aren't you supposed to be in class?' He types. Tim of course is supposed to be, but he apparently finished all his work, go figure.

The elevator stops, and Bruce steps out, clicking his car keys. The lamborghini unlocks, and he gets into the black car. Bruce types into the phone, 'Damian, what did you do?' He just wants to know what he's walking into.

Starting the car, he begins zooming out of the garage. The car reads him the texts as he gets them, and he regrets asking.

Pulling into the school's parking lot, he texts, 'But it is his fault for making me have to leave a meeting. Damian what have I told you in the past about calling people whores or prostitutes?' And of course Jason has to respond with a smartass remark.

Bruce gets out of the car, and walks toward the school building. He presses the button by the door, notifying the office that there is someone there. He hears a beep, and the doors unlock.

Opening the door, he walks into the building towards the principal's office. He opens the door to the office, immediately spotting Damian sitting in front of Principal Stevens.

When the principal sees Bruce walk in he stands up and shakes Bruce's hand. "Mr. Wayne," he greets, "have a seat. I'm sure you are aware of what transpired with your son?"

"I have a vague idea," Bruce responds, trying to keep his cool.

The principal chuckles at Bruce's answer. "Well, to give you a clearer picture, let me explain. Damian received a note in class that asked if he thought the girl was pretty. Damian responded by calling the girl a prostitute in front of an entire class of students. At this point she slapped him across the face and ran away crying. As you are aware, this is not the first outburst that Damian has had at school. In the past he has also called others, 'Dumbasses, wenches, whores, prostitutes, dicks,' I think you get the point."

Bruce looks over at his son, just now realizing the red hand print across his face. "Principal Stevens, I can assure you that this behavior will not go unpunished." Bruce declares. He's about to speak again, but then he feels a buzz in his pocket. His eyes, look down toward his pocket, and he slyly pulls the phone out.

"I'm glad, Mr. Wayne, Damian is a bright mind…" the principal drones on, which Bruce starts ignoring as he reads the texts.

He types back quickly so the principal doesn't notice, 'Will both of you not argue please? I am trying to talk to Damian's Principal.'

As he finishes typing the principal finishes talking. "So, as punishment, I think it would be appropriate if Damian is suspended for a week."

Bruce smiles at the man, "I couldn't agree more."

The principal extends his hand, "Mr Wayne, it's always a pleasure. Damian." Bruce accepts the handshake and exits the room with his son.

Bruce checks his phone and notices there is one unread text, 'Ha, they think this is punishment? A week away from this hell hole? These people are stupider than I thought!'

Smirking Bruce texts back, 'Your punishment will be at home.'

Damian's eyes widen, trying to do damage control, 'I do not believe I should receive punishment.'

Damian feels a buzz in his hand as a new message lights up his phone from Bruce, 'Too Bad.' Damian's face boils as he walks out of the school and gets in the car.


End file.
